Stung
by Aisuma
Summary: And just like that... I was stung.
1. Chapter 1: Stinger

**M.I.A. Author:** One of the hardest things about fan fiction is that if you don't write frequent enough your story may just get disproved by the actual media making it an AU. This story is sort of so. I began writing it before I managed to read the chapters of _Turn Back the Pendulum. _So now I guess this would be a slight AU, but not much. It's been so long since I've published anything on here I have a little bit of butterflies. I was considering of scrapping it and starting over, but I decided against it and just finish. It was supposed to be a one shot, but came out too long so its been broken up into (as of now) a very short story. Those of you who know my writing will see its style is closer to that of _Strays Siren_ rather than my other one shots. There are many more details I want to say about this (simply because its been so long since I've posted anything on here), but I'll spare all of you the nitty gritty. You came for the story after all. Ohh yea, I'm not up to date with Bleach (just finished Braggan's battle). So please no spoilers.

To all, old and new, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did Uryu and Tatsuki would have bigger roles.

**Stinger**

"Watch carefully Sui-Feng. This scenario will be very interesting." I listen to Yoruichi-sama's words carefully. I am lucky that my leader is allowing me to see this battle. This is actually a test. A captain's proficiency test. Yet the circumstances for this test are slightly unusual. Because of this, the flash goddess makes it possible for me to join at this spectacle that will soon begin.

We are all gathered within one of court rooms in the Seireitai. From what I have been told it is not the same room that is used for a captain's exam. It is larger, with a few windows that allow for the morning light to saunter in and give a dull illumination to the room. This choice is probably because of the small audience that has been assembled. A small amount of nobles and family. I hear there will be more people for the second half. This is something that is not usual as these events are made just for the test proctors and those taking the exam. I believe because of the circumstances many want to see this event.

Today is supposed to be a day of celebration for the one of the four noble clans. The Kuchiki family. It is a day for Kuchiki Byakuya. The entire Soul Society rejoices with the herald of a new Kuchiki taking up the line of being captain. Grandfather will pass the torch to grandson and Byakuya will be the new captain of squad six. There is no if. He will become captain. My goddess has given him some training just like me. I've seen their game of flash in the past. Of course the young noble could never catch someone like my Yoruichi-sama, but he does prove to be formidable in speed. I hate to admit it, but the noble is faster than I. For now. To retrieve the smile my ebony leader gave to Byakuya, I'll increase my training by six fold.

I am from a family of inferior nobles when compared to the Kuchiki and Shihouin families. Still I pride myself on law and grace of nobles. A noble is after all, the elite. This is why the situation that will unfold makes me wonder just how it came to be. Slightly sullying the good name of the Kuchiki clan. I will hold my tongue though. The special events of this day are created by another captain. I do not know him personally, but I know of his name. I believe it is Aizen Sousuke of the fifth division.

Commander Kuchiki registered his grandson for the captain exams and Commander Aizen was also approved of the position to watch the test. The kind man had something else in mind. It was to do two exams at once so there would be no need to do the exams consecutively. His vice captain was ready to take the exams. Something that was startling to the other captains. This request did come at the perfect time since there has not been a captain of squad three for years. The previous disappeared and has not been heard of just leaving the vice captain in command.

I am no vice captain. I am just a body guard so, for now I pale in comparison to a vice captain (although I'm sure I can give any of them a run for their money). To all of them I show respect and they each have admirable traits. This boy that has been selected for the exam though. I dislike him. He has no noble bloodline. No heir to a family. I don't think he even has a family. A mystery at the lower bases and scum of the Seireitai. There is nothing special about him aside from the hair on his scalp being a unique color.

Well there is one other thing. How else could such a decision be approved by the leader of all other divisions? This person, Ichimaru, is the only person who has ever graduated in the academy within one year. Professors at the academy call him a prodigy. To know just how amazing this is, one has to know the average number of years for a person to graduate. The average soul should take between six years before graduating as a Shinigami. Six years is how long the curriculum is taught over time. How many people actually graduate in the six years is another story. Many have taken up to nine years to graduate from there. That is how daunting and strenuous the classes are. I never went to the academy instead joining executive militia with my other siblings. When compared to the shinigami courses though I would have been in the six year category. Even geniuses and those with exceptional talent take between four to five years. Yoruichi-sama and Byakuya graduated at the four year mark. This person though… in only one!

Such talent is a waste to go to someone like him. I'm not saying that he does not deserve it. But why couldn't I have been blessed with such aptitude so I can stand boldly with Yoruichi-sama against hollows? So I can make her proud of me just as how Captain Aizen must be proud of his subordinate. There is still one more test for both of these opponents to do. Not only the captain test, but each other.

The first part of the test is about to begin and my eyes are ready to see a spectacle that is only second to the first day I met my violet haired leader. The first section of the proficiency test is questions. A massive amount of questions.

I think Yuroichi-sama told me that normally one taking the test would need to answer three hundred questions. Of those at least a percentile of ninety correct needed to be acquired.

For this assessment it will be slightly different. There are six hundred questions that both participants have to face. The actual percentile will be chosen at the end depending on how many questions Kukchi and Ichimaru are able to answer correctly will determine their score. As anyone is able to comprehend, these two warriors will not be just taking this exam side by side. They're competing against one another.

The signal is given and the questions begin. There are five captains here today, including General Yamato. Yuroichi-sama is only here to watch so she is not aiding in the assessment. The other three are Captains Aizen, Unohana, and Ukitake. The four soul reapers attack the two challengers with questions. All types of difficult inquires are said. Things on kido. The mechanics of Hadou 4. The history of the creation of Hadou 54. All the Hadou's above 90. The questions have started with only kido, but I know there will be more difficult questions to come. We've already pass the first fifteen questions and I've only known four out of the fifteen. There is something most peculiar so far though.

The vice captain from the slums has yet to answer any questions. Byakuya answers every question correctly, but not even a skin cell on the lip of the opponent moves. It's as if the never fading smile also prevents him from speaking. After another five questions General Yamato speaks up. "Ichimaru-kun. Do you plan on answering any questions or is Kuchki-kun too quick for you? Aizen-san has given much effort to have you take this test today. It will reflect badly on you to disappoint him and the crowd today."

"That's no good. I didn't want to get in Byakuya-kun's way and was waiting for my turn. If I gotta fight for my questions then I would'a answered the first twenty on my own." the silver hair shimigami states with a strange dialect, his grin growing wider. His speech has a disrespectful taste to it. Yet his voice manages to create murmurs and comments among the crowd. Even my dear flash goddess gives a small smirk to this person. I'm beginning to find him irritating.

The questions continue and surprising to my heart, this squinty eyed soul reaper is back in the running. The next twenty eight questions are his! By now even Byakuya's face is slightly shocked. Before the soul of the noble line could even part his lips, this prodigy is already answering the question. Once again I feel jealous. This gritty person has this much talent. Why not I? My facial features will not betray my mind's thoughts though. It remains solid. "Heh. You seem to be enjoying this very much Sui-Feng. Who do you have your eyes on?" the dark skinned warrior asks me with a wink. So much for solid features. If I could find a mirror right now I'd go check and readjust whatever expression my face has. For now I'll just have to explain myself.

"It's nothing! Nothing like that. It's just I did not realize how much knowledge one had to know to become a captain…" I reply quickly, trying to justify whatever appearance my face has. My violet hair warrior just waves me off before making her response. "I was just kidding. It maybe a test, but you can lighten up a little bit.". After a few seconds of listening to the next two questions, one which Byakuya answers, my heroine continues.

"I'll make sure you get to their level one day. It is amazing though. No one was expecting Byakuya-kun to get a challenge. This Ichimaru kid is good. When we get to the bankai performance it will be good.".

My bole eyes stare at the flash goddess for a second before returning my sight to the opponents. At this point Byakuya is catching up to Ichimaru in questions. The fox face is still ahead, by about ten questions, but he has also failed at answering four. He is also the first one to make a mistake in answering a question. The Kuchiki heir has yet to make a mistake.

An hour passes by and the two are still going strong. They are just about even. The questions continue to increase in difficulty. Questions on sword length, sword density. Others on shikai and bankai. Then there are the ones on hierarchy in the soul society and the types of hollows. Leadership questions, historical events in the past, situational problems, hollow types and tactics, the human world, the world of hollows. Each question is stated as soon as one answers the last one. There is no repeat of question or even a five second breather. There is so much information, my brain feels like it will swell and crack the insides of my skull. Even if there is no physical contact in this part of the assessment, it is definitely a battle.

Another thirty minutes pass the questions section is finally over. I may not have been in this contest, but my lips let out a breath of relief. This is going to be the part of the exam I will dread when I try to become captain. My darkened orbs glance at Yuroichi-sama who has a smirk on her face. I then pivot my sight to the members of this contest. Captain Aizen's eyes are hidden by the glare of the sun that shines through some window frames. His lips do bare a small smile though. The older Captain Kuchiki has a loving smile towards his grandson. Captain Unohana has a gaze of awe and yet at the same time silent joy. Only the commander of all thirteen squads has his face in the same steel fashion. His eye lids so far closed that they were only open by a smidge. Much like Ichimaru you could not make out his orbs and similar to the tested Shinigami, thoughts and expressions are a mystery. His bearded mouth makes a cough that silences the entire court. The quiet air is so full of anxiety and anticipation that it is almost stifling. After five minutes the leader of the thirteen speaks. "Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin. The two of you have answered all the questions adequately. You both can move on to the next stage of the assessment.". This creates a sigh of relief from all attendants, but this is still far from over. The magnitude of this contest could only get better.

* * *

As the two prepare and receive instructions for the next part Yuroichi-sama explains to me the conditions of the next part. Usually a captain's examination is broken into three sections with the last the ability to perform bankai. Since today is an atypical test General Yamato has decided to treat this in a different way. The two soul reapers will have one last section where they will commence in combat with one another. My heart has a steady pace in anticipation for this. I'll actually get to see two captain level warriors in combat! My insides feel giddy with joy.

The only thing that would make this feeling better would have been if I was out there fighting and succeeding at my Captain's exam. With Yuroichi-sama watching me. That would be perfect. Well one can dream, can they not? One day I'll make that dream a reality with my own hands.

For this next part the entire crowd is moved to an outside field. I sit next to my queen with a lilac eyed girl who has a large strand of hair dropping between her eyes. The two examinees are in a rectangular field, elevated slightly from the audience. My shinigami queen and I once again have a front row seat to his match. I would not want it any other way. After how these two unintentionally created a fantastic performance in the first section of the exam, this part will be a match that will be known for centuries to come.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin. The two of you may proceed when ready. I will gauge your tactics, skill and overall talent during this match. When I declare you to stop the two of you will immediately end the battle. At that time the match will be over. So give a good fight till then." the leader of all captains states loud enough for the entire mass to hear. My charcoal eyes are fixed to both fighters. The veins in my body are beginning to pump the blood at a faster rate in eagerness.

"Well Byakuya-kun. Let's give'em a good match. Good luck!" the grinning shinigami states with a friendly wave to the noble heir. It's as if the man does not realize the magnitude of this contest. Nor the danger of his opponent. So stupid or maybe this squinty eye fool is just that arrogant? Either way I'm sure Byakuya will prevail. After all the angel of squad two trained him a bit. How can he lose?

While thinking this my charcoal orbs close for a second. When they reopen the dark hair man is gone. I hear the clashing of swords and both pupils follow the origin of the sound. It is at the position where Aizen's lieutenant is standing. Both men now have their swords interlocked with Byakuya trying to make a fatal blow to silver hair's skull. Ichimaru has his sword horizontal to defend the blow, but because of his sword's lack of length (and maybe his lack of strength) the Kuchiki heir is able to easily push the man back on his feet. Still this misnomer man keeps a grin as if he just won all the money in the world. "Uh Oh. Byakuya-kun seems angry. That ain't no way to treat ya fellow lieutenant and soon to be fellow captain!" fox face states allowing his pearly whites to show as if the warrior of one of the four noble families is some amateur. I can't wait to see the Kuchiki noble wipe the floor with this man.

My wait will not be long as the scarf wearer disappears again with another flash step. So fast that Aizen's recruit is not able to perceive the move. I cannot see his speed, but from watching his sparring matches with Yuroichi-sama I can estimate what the dignified shinigami will do next. It is a preferred and signature move of the man to eliminate foes quickly. I believe it is called Senka. From here Byakuya will pivot slightly to spin behind the enemy and make a quick thrust to destroy his soul chain. My mind's eye can already see the approaching result of the conflict. The silver haired fool's soul chain will be severed and this match will be over. He'll fall and that silly smile on his face will finally disappear.

The sound of two swords clashing ring throughout the stage for the warriors. My eyes stare in surprise at the situation. Aizen's lieutenant is able to defend against it. The pale lips upon my face open slightly in wonderment. I quickly amend this expression so my face remains stern and focused on the battle. Ok. The male from the slums does have better moves than I would expect, but Byakuya has many more ways of turning him into confetti. Ichimaru just managed to get away. That is what I want to believe.

"Hmm.. Byakuya-kun, you really want'n to end this early? If you did that then everyone would be disappointed. We should at least impress them a little more first." the forever smile states while struggling to push away the noble's blade. The position both warriors are in is an odd one where their backs are to each other. Their weapons are interlinked, making the ear stinging tune of two weapons grinding against each other. Yet the noise is controlled by both men. There is no aggressive force to gain the upper hand, but just enough power from each to keep the other from gaining an attack. I would love to know what both are thinking. The two shinigami remain cool in this life threatening situation. I know the silver hair is an idiot which is why he can't stop smiling, but Byakuya should just keep attacking to finish this.

"Yoroichi-sama, why doesn't Byakuya-san keep on the offensive? If he kept up with quick attacks, surely this match would be over." I ask and give my opinion of the match. My voice whispers these words only because I don't think it is my place to be shouting battle tactics with an assembly of captains around. My queen would not leave me in the dark for long. "They're still trying to get a feel for each other's fighting abilities. If either of them becomes too hasty it could lead to their end. At the same time neither are showing anything to special as yet. Think of it like a chess game, where neither of these guys wants to give up the first piece.".

"Chess…" I say to myself as the contestants remain locked in dangerous combat. The thing with chess is though one can't win without losing a few pieces. So who is going to be the first willing to shed some blood to obtain victory? As if the two were sensing my thoughts both make moves, but it is the Kuchiki heir that is quicker. He hits Ichimaru's sword upward and turns to face the back of his enemy. As his body twirls the man's soul slayer comes across with a horizontal slash low enough to sever the adversary's kneecaps from his shins. Again this Ichimaru is proving to be very quick. Both his knees bend forward until they can touch his abdomen. At the same time his hands draws the wakizashi from its sheath to his side and pushes it behind him in order to impale his opponent that moved to his back. He has yet to lose that smile.

Byakuya's attack misses by a few inches and I can see his eyes open wider as the smiling fool's attack quickly makes a target at the top of his skull. My heart leaps at this point. Is it really going to hit Byakuya? Before steel can meet flesh the soon to be captain disappears in a flash. Just as Ichimaru touches ground the law abiding soul reaper is in front of his face making a slash for the thin man's throat. The man with the unbreakable smile makes two small hops backwards and his squinting eyes watch as the sword just misses his neck by a centimeter. I let out an exasperated sigh. Why is he so fast? I can only imagine Byakuya's annoyance at this.

Two more slashes and they still miss the chesire cat of the sereitei. "Having fun Byakuya-kun!" that eerie mouth states making a game of the entire thing. Byakuya's reply is to extend his free palm out at his enemy's chest. "Bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou." as the words left his mouth small flat frames of grey energy came into existence around the silver hair's body. All at the same time slammed into his waist causing a small grunt and for the first time the male looks surprised. Yet his eyes still remained nearly closed. I do not know what the next Kuchiki in line has in store for his peer, but I know he is also not a person to mess with when it comes to kido. A high level restraining spell he is able to do without incantation and use them in such ways to maximize their ability. Even though this spell probably will not stop Aizen's lieutenant for long, but all the noble needs is a second to act.

By the time everyone turns to see Byakuya he's already disappeared in another flash step. My queen and the other captains can keep up, but for the rest of the crowd and Ichimaru we're at a lost. "Hadou 4: White Lightning.". The next second seems to be as if time grows tired of its normal place and slows down greatly with the rest of the world. The noble is to the side of the prodigy, nearest his zanpaktou. A finger is pointed at the prodigious student and begins to shimmer with white energy. Fox face's mouth curves into a look of disaster as he knows what's coming next. A white light is fired and an explosion goes off causing a massive amount of smoke.

I as well of the rest of the crowd overt our eyes from the scene. I can feel a small dust cloud blow across my face as I hear my queen's voice hum a curious tune. Once the black mist disappears my dark eyes can view the scene with clarity. I look my face showing my full surprise. That Ichimaru man is still alive! How could he have gotten away! As my eyes scan his skeleton there is something different. One of his hands, up to the forearm, seems damaged and singed. "How is it…" before I can finish, Yoroichi-sama begins an explanation. I guess my face shows my confusion.

"Ichimaru had no other way of getting out of that move. Even though Byakuya-kun used the move on his side by the zanpaktou there was no time to swing or stab with it. Most would have probably panicked in that situation and started flailing their sword. Yet Ichimaru had enough sense to drop his sword and try and block the attack with his palm. Not the best choice of getting out of that situation because he could have lost his arm in the process, but I suppose it was better than having that attack hit his head. I thought that would have been it so you have to give it up for Aizen's boy for dodging that bullet. At the same time though Byuakyu-kun is amazing. He timed the first binding spell to flash step to the side. The time it took for Ichimaru to turn his attention from the binding spell to Byakuya was the time he needed to escape. He also managed to injure his opponent's arm. My little flash student has backed Aizen's lieutenant into a corner.".

My goddess finishes with a grin as I look on with a smirk. I want to shout out and cheer for the noble heir, but refrain from such action. The woman with black hair next to me though cheers him on with amidst a cough. The captains, even captain Sousuke, have small grins and make small comments on the Kuchiki's talent. Ironically the only one not smiling is Ichimaru Gin. For the first time I've seen this eerie freak his lips are curved into a frown with squinting eyes. This just brings a bigger smile to my face.

"Having fun?" Byakuya sarcastically and sternly asks in which fox face has no reply. Silver hair looks serious now despite his eyes still resembling two dashes. My queen's flash student is not intimidated though. His form disappears first pressing forward. Half a second later Ichimaru's body also vanishes. I cannot follow them, but I can assume where the next collision between ascended powers will be. The noble's attack had pushed Gin away from his soul slayer leaving it to rest in the middle of both soul reapers. Gin needs his weapon to continue this fight and the law abider is going to make sure he cannot get it back.

Again there is the sound of perfectly crafted metal sliding against an opposing force, but not metal this time. It almost sounds as if a sword is returning to its sheath. My dark orbs loom to the direction. As I am expecting the two aggressors are at the center with Ichimaru's smaller saber between them. What is surprising is the silver hair's resourcefulness. Even Byakuya's gaze is of surprise. The vice captain of Aizen's uses his sheath to capture the soul slayer of the noble. Because fox face uses a smaller sword, the blade of Byakuya scrapes against the bottom of the sheath and half of the metal blade pokes out from the sheath. The noble tries to retreat, but Ichimaru is quicker. Perhaps because he has a plan concocting in his head before the two clashed. As of now the silver hair man has his good palm gripping the sheath and momentarily defending the assault from Byakuya's soul slayer. Within three seconds burst of movement the man pulls the Kuchiki heir forward and then grapples his sword arm. The silver hair does this by releasing the sheath. Byakuya's momentum has move forward slightly. Enough inches for thin man to compensate the rest. He uses his hurt arm to clutch the noble's attacking arm between his armpits at the elbow. With a smile, Ichimaru allows his body to fall backwards pulling both men to the ground. The future successor to the noble clan will not be brought down so easily. He uses his leverage to pull both of them back up to a standing position. This is a dangerous mistake.

As the thing man's frame returns upright his good palm grasps the handle of his sword. To everyone's surprise it is now Ichimaru that is in control. How… is this man still able to continue and actually give Kuchiki Byakuya competition? This is like someone saying one plus one equals three and by some mystical force it works out. My teeth mash together at this misnomer's progress. Byakuya has had training from Youroichi-sama. This should have been over already! So then why… with each passing second is this grinning fool taking the upper hand?

At a range that would mean death for any other Ichimaru attacks the noble with rapid stabbing attacks. He moves with the speed of a hundred hornets trying to sting down one prey. The elite flower is as graceful as a bird and manages to evade every stab. The two move as if in some dance. Byakuya trying to pull away and make sure his face does not turn into something similar to my practice dummies during projectile training. His body cannot escape though as his elbow is still caught between Ichimaru's body and arm. Meanwhile the ever grinning lieutenant continues his attack like some type of wasp homing in for the kill. The two flash step in unison appearing around the battle field still locked together. A small drop of blood floats through the air making the entire crowd hold their breaths. Once the warriors can be seen again everyone can perceive the small cut on the left cheek of the heir to squad six. His thin face and steel gray eyes flash with a new ferocity at the knowledge of his blood. The lieutenant's body twirls Gin around.

Fox face goes for another pierce, but misses as Byakuya decides to move in this time. The man brings his leg up as if about to kick a soccer ball that is aimed at his chest. This kick though catches the bony shinigami in the chest. It has enough force to send the man off his feet. The dark hair noble quickly switches stance with his attacking leg returning to keep balance and his stationary foot rising to replicate the same kick. This has the desired effect as Gin can no longer grapple the man's sword arm. He cannot. His body is airborne.

Ten feet, twenty feet, and his skinny form keeps going. The force has also made him release his zanpaktou and sheath to fall to the battlefield. It seems as if Byakuya wants his body fly out of the Seretei. The young noble's form quickly leaps after his opponent wanting to continue his assault. Ichimaru regains some control and extends his unscathed arm at his adversary. Only his index finger is lengthened with the other fingers curled back into a fist. His finger then moves as if it is drawing something in the air. "Black air around and black sky above. The shadows of the land below and shade within the heart. Condense the soul…" the ever smiling fiend begins to chant which makes my eyes rise as if they were about to run out of my head. Was that the chant for what I think? I look towards the angel next to me. Yuroichi-sama's eyes are also bulging as if the sixth wonder of the universe is about to be revealed to her. "Can this brat… is he really going to use the Black Coffin kido?". Her voice confirms what I and the entire arena is anxiously wondering. Even Captain Genryuusai's hidden orbs have peeked out slightly to watch what will occur next.

Even the elite noble knows this kido spell is trouble. After his initial shock, the man's speed drastically increases. Perhaps maybe out of fear of that move actually being used against him. I do not know everything about it, but I do know it is a kido spell in the nineties. The spells in the nineties are the most dangerous and difficult to use. I heard many of the captains do not even know the spells in the nineties. So then how is this person? The chant continues.

"…and free ye mind of the shadows. To be forever caged and… Gotch ya!" silver hair says with slight glee and an even wider smile. His closed fist with one finger marking an invisible sheet quickly turns into an open palm. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!". Blue light erupts from the silver hair's palm enshrouding everything in a cerulean hue. The female next to me becomes rigid from this attack. I cannot blame her as I can feel my spine become stiff with fear. The flash goddess has not flinched like everyone else in the open arena. I'm guessing the captains are also feeling the same as the ebony queen. Yet I'm sure they all have the same look on their faces as Yuroichi-sama. A gaze of slight disbelief. The next sound heard is similar to that of a sharp bang that a large thunderstorm produces.

I know that certain kido spells can be as much as five times more powerful depending on the user. I also know some shimigami are able to use spells without incantation. I myself am in the process of learning such things. Yet that man could have put so much power into it. Maybe I should not be so surprised. Despite what I think, he is testing to be a captain after all. Maybe this is normal for their level? No because if it is normal then Byakuya would have been able to take care of him easy. The only thing for sure is Ichimaru is not normal.

The area is filled with smoke, but it is quickly dissipating. "Good. Byakuya-kun managed to deflect it in time. For a second I thought I or one of the captains would have to get involved." The leader of squad two says with a small smirk. The area is clear and I can see the Kuchiki heir in front of me. The battle field now has a fissure within the middle that is large enough to swallow an entire platoon. Originating from it are multiple cracks that not only tear through the battleground like the lines on one's palm, but throughout the stands of the audience. Even Captain Yamamto's seated position as a few tears in the land around. All eyes remain on the shimigami who slowly drops from the sky.

In front I notice that Byakuya is hurt. His lieutenant's clothing and right arm slightly burnt. The male's hakama is also smoldered just below his right knee, showing his peach complexion. My mind begins to wonder if Ichimaru can actually win this. I am sure I'm not the only one being filled with slight doubt. The only one who is not in awe at this situation is Commander Aizen. His fingers only adjust the glasses across his nose.

"My. My. Byakuya-kun that's a new one. I was wondering how you were goin' an stop that attack. That's a new one in kido for my eyes." fox smile responds finally landing on the battle ground. The smile has returned bigger than ever. Still his arms do not contain his zanpaktou. The short soul slayer lies between the two men whose distance is almost half the entire battlefield. The serious noble's voice is loud enough to speak to his adversary while cutting straight to the point.

"If I didn't stop your attack you would have injured a lot of people."

"No I wouldn't. There're enough captains to be stopn' one of my attacks. Besides if ya couldn' a stop that maybe ya shouldn' be testing to be a captain."

"What is your intent?"

"Ya make it sound like I'm being sneaky. All I'm trying to do is become a captain. Same as you."

There is a brief pause of silence before the thin grinner opens his mouth again. "Is that yer little sister behind ya? What was her name? Rukia? Hi Rukia-chan!" the male says with a small wave to the girl next to me. So that is her identity. I did not realize. Although with that knowledge it makes me wonder just what his motive is. His voice continues. "Such a nice sister ya have Byakuya-kun. Her face reminds me of someone. Yer a lucky shimigami with all that nice noble family. I wish her all the best of health."

This for some reason seems to set off the cold gray eyed shimigami. His dark brows arch and his form disappear within a flash step. As my eyes immediately move towards Ichimaru I can see his tall skeleton body slightly duck, roll, and speed off into the direction of where Byakuya once was. A few strands of silver float to the ground. It appears the royal warrior just missed the male's head by a few centimeters. As the antagonist to the Kuchiki line rises his body is met with the noble pointing his sword at him. "I'll finish this. Scatter Senbonzakura."

The crowd looks on in awe as the Kuchiki heir's sword turns a vibrant pink and disappears in the wind like a flame being blown out. Ichimaru can already predict this will be trouble and vanishes in a step backwards. It's apparent he is going for his soul slayer. He needs it now to face off against the man. His form reappears just over the short saber and its sheath. His healthy palm making a fast grasp for the sword. Yet not fast enough. Before his fingers can grip it his body surges with blood.

My eyes are in awe as the man's body seems as like it went through some type of tunnel with knives. His body, his apparel, even his foot wear… all as if slashed by small razors. All of that in an instant? "Wow…" I let slip out of my mouth at this move. The shiny silver head is now contaminated with dripping blood. Like someone tossed a bucket of the crimson liquid over his head. That is not the case though. All of that scarlet water came from his body. If there is doubt in anyone's mind before it is apparent of who the victor is now. Byakuya has won this.

Gin still will not concede though. His fingers still only a few inches away from his weapon. The bony frame was frozen from the Byakuya's attack, but now can slowly move towards the weapon. Immediately the young noble is behind his opponent. A foot mashing down one the man's palm that reached for his weapon. A hand holding back Ichimaru's skull to reveal his neck and the other holding his now reformed zanpaktou towards his neck. "I told you I'd finish this. Now surrender or lose your life." The icy words drip from the grandson of Ginrei Kuchiki as if to slice the foe with fear.

I can picture the captured opponent has lost his smile again. I cannot perceive all of him as both their backs is at my view. All I can see is the dignified warrior's form over the proclaimed genius. That and a bony hand gripping the sword… wait that's not it. "Yes. Ya finished it and now she'll die because of it. Shoot em' dead Shinso." the usually stern man states with venom I did not know Ichimaru had within him. With that smile always adorning his face I did not expect him to sound… so malicious. Nor do I see the next thing.

As fast as Byakuya can flash step… no maybe faster. My dark orbs see a flash of steel pierce through the elitist's body with such speed and force it may as well have been a bolt of lightning. This is probably what is meant in the human world of being 'fast as a speeding bullet'. The attack is so fierce that even Byakuya is pulled away from the aggressor. His body now riding the wave of metal, but he stops himself. His feet stay grounded as the blade continues to pass through him. Both soul slayer and a palm grip the lightning blade trying to slow down its rapid flow. I do not realize exactly where the blade is going. Once I do I'm slightly paralyzed with fear. It is heading in my direction.

"Shit! Get down!" the goddess of flash barks. My face slightly turn towards her but never meets her eyes. Her body pushes me, which causes my frame to knock over the sister of Byakuya. We both fall to one side as Yuroichi-samma's body follows suit. The dark skinned goddess catches herself and remains a foot distance above us. For good reason. A second later, the bullet train of steel flashes just above my forehead and continuing to travel without a hint of stopping. The girl below me makes a small scream due to such a rapid reaction. That and we're only six inches from our foreheads being severed from our body. Meanwhile my brain is racing to think just how much time has passed since Ichimaru did his attack. Ten seconds. This all occurred in ten seconds. My life could have been over in ten seconds and if my body was six inches higher. It's scary to think about.

The sword quickly retracts. Not as quick as the attack, but still swift. Once it passes over my head I regain my position to try and see the end of this battle. The ghastly steel slides back through the silent heir and then the unpredictable genius. As I watch I quickly assess what probably happened.

Gin… he fooled Byakuya. After the noble's kido attack in which the boy reflected with his palm, everyone assumed that his arm was useless. Then when his skeleton was captured, the male purposely went for his sheath to fool everyone. His supposedly hurt appendage quickly grasped the weapon and he released his Shikai through his body. Was this man thinking ahead that far? To risk just using one arm in this fight to gain the upper hand later? Even the feint with the kido spells. First beginning to chant the kido spell for level ninety spell when his true attack was a spell lower. The man was not a fool. I rather not think someone so goofy looking to be a genius, but as this match continues my mind is quickly changing.

Fox face's wakizashi returns back, passing through both him and the silent heir. My pupils can only marvel at the two. When I become a captain I have to become as strong as them. No even stronger. My face slightly pivots to see Yuroichi-sama's face. A look of enjoyment and maybe even slight admiration for the two warriors. If anything to see that smile I'll also become that strong. Returning to the view of the battle I scan over both warriors. Both bloodied and burnt. Ichimaru appearing as if a fire hose of blood was released upon him yet his smile is everlasting. Byakuya, while not drenched in crimson water, has a noticeable slit in his abdomen in which the blood flows like a river. His leg also noticeably burnt and marred. It is only now that I realize my heart is beating fast. No longer one sided for the noble, but just anxious to see the end of this match.

As the two glare at one another, well at least Byakuya because it is hard to discern if Gin is glaring or not, their spiritual pressure begin to skyrocket. From the two of them it is a feeling similar to just before a strong thunderstorm crackles through the sky. That feeling of concern and perhaps even slight fear. "The arrogance you have to threaten a member of the Kuchiki line. I'll have to put you in your place." Byakuya states while holding his blade with the hilt pointing to the sky. Is he going to perform bankai? I have never seen his before, but it will be exciting. Especially since fox face is about to do the same. "Threaten? What're ya talking about? I just been fighting. But if ya coulda put me in my place it woulda happen already. Maybe Byakuya-kun is being a little too arrogant? Ya should be careful with that. Arrogance can get ya killed if yer not careful Byakuya-kun." is the thin man's reply.

The sky grows darker as if the day is ending, but there is no sunset. "That is enough!" the voice of the commander pierces through the arena and just like a god stops everything. The darkened sky returns to normal and both contestants turn to view the leader of the thirteen squads. The old leader waits till all is quiet before speaking. "Ichimaru Gin and Kuchiki Byakuya. You two have shown extraordinary skill, speed, power and overall excellence in all categories of battle. You both have also shown an amazing amount of knowledge and quick thinking. Especially when this was the first time of having two shimigami compete against one another for the Captain's Exam, adding a new threat and difficulty to you both. I am certain that both of you can perform and utilize bankai in battle just as you have performed well with other techniques in this battle. Ichimaru you only need a little more restraint in your techniques, but overall you kept it under control. Unfortunately this battle must cease as it will become a problem to clean if anything else is destroyed. Congratulations. You both pass.".

* * *

Once the man finished his sentence there was complete silence as if anyone can not grasp the full of his words until the captain of squad four begins to lightly clap. This brings everyone to give the two new captains a standing ovation. I'm sure the applause is aimed towards one captain more than the other. The girl next to me runs over to Byakuya. She is slowly followed by the rest of Kuchiki line and Yuroichi-sama. I give a small applause not only to Byakuya, but the Ichimaru person also. I hate to admit it, but he was somewhat 'cool' during the battle. It seems like his only friend here is his former commander. The glasses wearer seems to be the only one congratulating him. My feet carry me near to Yuroichi-sama where I stand by her side in silence. Not that I'm not happy over the Kuchiki grandson becoming the next captain, but I rather let everyone else do the talking. Besides what can I say that hasn't already been said? Ohh there is one think. Ichimaru is walking over here.

I watch the man and I can't shake the feeling that I've had when staring into his face. It feels like I'm missing something that I should be aware of. As if there was something ominous about him. Like walking through a forest full angry, nesting wasps. You walk boldly because you're not disturbing the swarm of insects to assault you. Yet in the back of your mind you feel as if the wrong step will make them all sting you. It is a new type of uneasiness I feel which makes my body want to lash out, but I hold back the feeling.

"That's a nice job ya did out there Byakuya-kun. New captain of squad six." Fox face states cheerfully as he approaches the Kuchiki. The young noble is not amused. His sister seems to slightly shake at the lanky man. I don't blame her either. His voice sends a small shock down my spine. I just can't seem to shake this feeling. It's not that I feel that I am in danger, but like I should proceed with caution around him. Like staring in the face of a viper.

The two converse as the other members of the elite family banter among themselves. All the time it is Ichimaru that is holding up the conversation. Byakuya does not appear to want anything to do with the discussion but responds out of politeness. At this time my mind decides to drift off into its own world. Not because the ones around me are boring, but I don't know anyone outside of the black ops of squad two. I always spend most of my time with my goddess so I don't know anyone else. That and I am not the most talkative person to begin with. With this entire crowd I guess I'm just a misnomer among them. Heh. I wonder if Ichimaru feels that way.

Speaking of the man I hear his voice. "Hmm she's a quiet one, but kinda cute.". What? Is he talking about me? My body feels that feeling of caution that his voice always causes. Yet the feeling is a lot stronger as if saying danger. There is only one way I know to reply to danger. Instinctively my hand swiftly strikes forward, my palm extending until it meets with skin and the noise from impact is like two palms clapping together. It is loud enough for the entire crowd to hear which brings them all to silence. Ohh god… did I really do what I just think I did? Looking up my eyes quickly zoom around to take in the situation. Ichimaru's arm is extended as if trying to pat the head of the girl who sat next to me. The skinny hand never reaches its destination as my palm had stopped it. How do I know this? Well as I look towards Ichimaru's face I can see a red hand print across his face. Ohh shit… Like an alarmed wasp I use my stinger to attack him right in the face. Now like a wasp that's lost its stinger… this is where I die. Either of embarrassment or from fox face.


	2. Chapter 2: Stung

**Stung**

Silver hair's eyes are still squinted shut so that no one can see his pupils. Yet his mouth is hung agape from the slap. My mouth is hung agape too. I can't believe I just did that! Have I lost my mind? Yuroichi-sama whose eyes have widened from the strike just stares at me. Byakuya's whose cold expression is never phased just stares at my form too. It is one of those moments in life where you wish you could just transform into a butterfly and fly away. No. More like a tiny micro creature where you just fade away from everyone's sight. Either way I have to do something to try and remedy this.

"I… I apologize! Please forgive me! I don't know what came over me. It was disgraceful for what I did. I'll accept any punishment!" my body immediately drops to its knees with my head bowing before the silver hair's feet. It is something I do not desire to do, but I should… must show him respect. My motivation is more so to not embarrass the princess of flash step anymore. I only quiver to think just how this will reflect on my savior's reputation. Maybe I should quit being part of the squad two now and spare her anymore embarrassment.

"Ichimaru-kun what have you done now? I thought you how to be a captain, but didn't I teach you manners around a young lady too?" Captain Aizen states, walking over with a small chuckle from his lips. This makes the silver hair regain his enlarged grin and scratch the top of his silver mixed with blood hair. "But I didna' do anything this time. I beena' perfect gentleman all day.".

"Maybe it's the smile then. You do look scary with it and the blood all over you."

"What ya mean Captain Aizen? How can a smile be scary? It's the best thing about me. Unless you mean I'm always scary?"

Their chatter causes the crowd around to have small snickers and laughs.

The day of celebration at an end and I can only think of how foolish I have been. Everyone must be gossiping about the incident. Of how Yuroichi-sama does not know how to control her subordinates and how she needs more discipline to control her squad. I can only imagine what they can be saying. It makes the veins in my skin bubble up like how the roots of tree stick out of the ground.

"You want to speak about something?" my master's voice draws me out of my thoughts. I stare at her slightly bewildered. She lets out a sigh and begins to speak as I have nothing to say. "You've been sitting on your knees with your arms placed on them in that repenting position for the last hour and half. And with every minute that passes by I can hear your brain grinding away. So much that I can't do my work now.".

Ohh no. Now I'm even becoming trouble for Yuroichi. I bow my head and apologize trying my best not to cause her anymore trouble from my own. Unfortunately trying to think of not thinking of what I did causes just as much problems. The dark skinned woman stares at me after five minutes resting down her papers. "Ok. We're going to figure out this problem right now. Don't tell me you miss Byakuya now?".

"Of course not! I'm just displeased at my behavior today! I should have never slapped that captain and embarrass you! It was very disgraceful of me!" I say bowing my head again. I can hear the gold eye queen slowly chew on her pen. I dare not look up unsure of what she is thinking. "So this is about that Ichimaru kid?" she says. This makes my head pops up to meet her eyes. "No of course not! Not like that.".

The dark features then curve into a catty smile. I do not like where this is going… "You did do such a disgrace to me today Sui-Feng! I am so happy you are willing to make this up to me though. Because there is only one way to make up for this.".

Now I really have a bad feeling.

* * *

"Go find the new captain and apologize. And don't come back here unless he accepts your heartfelt apology."

Sometimes I curse my loyal nature. If I was not so persistent in apologizing I would not be in this situation. Now here I am spying on the newly crowned captain waiting for him to be alone so I can apologize. I do not dare ask for forgiveness with others around. That would be too embarrassing. Also the company he is with at the moment also amplifies the situation.

The silver hair is facing a wall with his back to the world. His head pressed against it so only the wall can get a look at his face. He still has many cuts and is still slightly bleeding from the battle. There are also a few blood smears and bloody steps in this little area. To Gin's right is his former captain, Aizen. Behind him is the dark skinned blind captain. What is his name again? Tousen I think.

The three seem to be in some type of conversation. I may as well wait and see if they will leave him so I can apologize. "So what do you think? I told you he was up to it Kaname-kun. Things are going better than expected."Aizen says. The blind man stands with his arms folded nodding his head.

"I do not agree. Gin-san. You are too reckless and caused needless destruction. As the match continued you began to lose composure, which in the future will get you killed. You do have talent, but this maybe happening to quick."

"You forget, Kaname, that this was not a normal Captain's Test. Fighting against one of the Kuchiki line is not an easy feat. Although failure was not an option for you, Gin. So what do you think about going head to head with a noble?"

"It ain't over between me and that guy. I'll make sure he gets his. Leave him and Rukia-chan to me." the usually enigmatic man says with a surprising amount of spite. That cautionary feeling from before. I can feel it again. The feeling of angry wasps from this man. Only amplified. Now the wasps are circling the area angrily. The snake is coiled together as if waiting to strike. I cannot believe this is the same person as before. Even the dread headed captain looks surprised. If only slightly.

"Heh. That's unexpected. It's been over a decade since I've seen that type of look in your eyes." The captain of squad five says with a small chuckle. I do not know how he can be so calm with that type of energy emanating from the man. Then again maybe because the three are captains they are not fearful. Their conversation is cut as another voice intrudes.

I delve deeper into the shadows of my hiding place. The last thing I need is to be discovered. The person approaching has the attire of a student from the Shinigami Academy. This woman is a strawberry blonde with blue eyes and two beach balls for a chest. That's probably as modest as one can be about her chest size.

"Hey! Ichimaru! How dare you not wake me up for your captain's exam! I almost missed it. Do you know how many people I had to fight off just to get a bad seat!" the woman shouts giving a small knock to the back of his head. This causes the man to slide down the wall leaving a small trail of it as his body slumped to the floor. It may have been a horrifying scene if not for the smirker giving a big smile.

"Rangiku-chan! Im'a die if ya hit me anymore! I'm hurt an bleeding an ain't even been to the doctor. You're supposed to be healing me." the shinigami responds. The other two captains excuse themselves quickly leaving the odd arguing between the bony man and the busty woman. My presence is still concealed, but it does not seem like I'll get a chance to apologize now.

"I didn' wanna wake you up Rangiku-chan. You were sleeping so soundly!"

"Don't you try and sweet talk me Ichimaru! The biggest moment of your afterlife and you try to exclude me. You always do this. Why? You think I'll slow you down?"

"Nahh. I run so you can chase me. I like it when ya chase me. Gives my ego a boost to know a pretty face is chasin' me."

"Well I'm not going to be chasing you forever. I want to walk by your side and if I can't then I'll walk away."

"Then when ya walk away I'll have to hold ya tightly and close to me like this and push my face in yer bosom with tears in my eyes beggin' an pleadin' ya to stay."

"Hey, hey! Not here! And eww! Your face is bleeding all over my chest get off! It's getting all in between!"

"Not until ya nurse my wounds and these two plump pillows are a good beginning."

"Hey! Don't call my twins pillows! And get off! Your face is cold!"

Yea… no chance to apologize right now. I slink away in the shadows unnoticed. I wonder if Yuroichi-sama's past relationship with that bastard traitor was the same. I never had a relationship like that. It looks confusing and embarrassing. Still it must be very nice.

* * *

I cannot go back to Yuroichi-sama without any apology. Some would probably consider lying, but I would never lie to her. Just picturing myself telling even the slightest fib to her makes me uneasy. Instead I wait out throughout the day. Finding the forever smile during different hours and then drifting off to other parts of the soul society. Ichimaru did go to the hospital, but later on in the day. Probably best since Byakuya was there after the battle.

Despite being such a creepy person Gin always seems to be in the company of others. Most of the time it is just random people he engages in. Or maybe he just randomly likes to approach certain people. Either way he likes to inadvertently cause trouble. The first person he meets is the succeeding captain who replaced that traitor. Kurotsuchi Mayuri. A guy who surpasses Ichimaru on the creepiness atmosphere by far. If Ichimaru ranks ten then Kurotsuchi ranks fifteen. The two start an awkward conversation that Kurotsuchi wants to do some type of experiment on fox face. Heading back to the Research and Development institute it takes twenty minutes for the squad twelve captain to kick the grinning man out saying that if he ever comes back two tongues will be in his eye sockets and his eyes will be sewed to the bottom of his feet.

Next he bumps into Kuchiki siblings. Byakuya covered in bandages and wrappings similar to Ichimaru. The two converse in a conversation that is even more awkward than his previous. When I converse I mean Ichimaru talking while the noble remains silent only replying with one word answers and his sister shuffles uncomfortably. When the skinny girl begins to grab the fox's attention Byakuya leaves with her, saying something passively aggressive and cryptic to fox face. Of course Gin only grins at this.

He then watches a tea ceremony between captains Yamamoto, Unohana and members of the tenth squad. It begins well. For once that bony face is shut and not saying anything. Actually he appears to have a resemblance to the head captain once he is still. If you look at it closely enough the two may have some relation. Like an uncle and nephew. The two seem to have thing for not having anyone see their pupils and maybe once the new chief of the third squad is settled in he'll act more mature like his elder allies. This may have went well till the skinny shinigami opens his mouth and says something disparaging about the tenth division not having a captain or vice captain. Something that has been a grim subject to the division. Luckily Unohana's calm words and foreboding demeanor stops any physical confrontation between the division and new captain. Once again Ichimaru is told to leave. Just in a pleasant tone this time.

At sunset he meets that strawberry blonde student again. He spends most of his time with this bloated chest that has a woman attached to it. The two watch the sunset at a cliff's edge above the Seireitai. She talks about how bad the dorm situation is with some flat chest girl with glasses and always carrying a book likes to order the other girls as if she is the dorm queen. I cannot take that comment seriously. When compared to her what woman wouldn't look flat? She continues how she found some interesting friends in a 'bald headed guy' and 'some dude with red hair'. Then how she'll graduate soon and become a lieutenant quickly. He listens keeping that grin on his face replying when he feels to. The two talk about how they first entered the academy and that first year. He teases how the girl couldn't become a captain in one year and she hits him in the face calling him a freak for success. The two depart because fox face has other plans.

"So when I make it to lieutenant you'll put me in your squad right? You better not go choosing some flirtatious, boobilicious girl before me." The girl says. Ohh the irony…

"Hmm… as much of a good idea that is ya the only one I want behind me."

"Behind you?"

"Yep. Cause if I fall I know you'll keep a firm grip on me an keep me from falling."

"Jeez. You're just a mess without me."

The two laugh going their separate ways. After watching all the trouble he's been causing today it is weird to see him with someone not actually wanting to cut him down. I do know how this friend of Ichimaru's feels though. I cannot wait for the day I become a lieutenant and walk side by side with Yuroichi-sama around the Seireitai. For my flash goddess to know that I am strong enough to stand by her side and that only I within the Stealth Force has enough skill to be at her side.

Yes. I can't wait for that day.

* * *

For such an eerie, thin eye man he loves to keep company. Certain elements seem to attract to him also. Most of the night is spent with his division and getting to know them. Chatting, slight drinking and gambling till it becomes the dead of night. Then he moves off quickly to meet up with his former captain in a field within the fifth squad barracks.

I cannot hear what they are saying so I need to move closer. By the time I discreetly get into a secure hiding place from above the two are finishing their conversation. "And the plan continues." I can hear the man with glasses state.

A second after Aizen says "Go see whoever is buzzing around in the shadows. It might be the same bug from earlier". Damn. Not even five minutes here and I'm already found. I swiftly dash away with the agility of a mountain lion. One building, two buildings, down an alleyway and over a wall and into a field. I figure I'm making good ground with escaping, but with a blow of the wind a body stands before me.

The grinning face with a new white haori over his clothing signifying the difference in our capabilities. I want to run away but this feeling is for only a quarter of a second. My mind remembers the reason why I'm here. To apologize. Nothing other than that. I'm doing this for Yuroichi-sama. I'm part of the Stealth Force. Captain or not I am not going to move around like a scared fly.

"I came here to apologize for my actions earlier. It was very indecent and rude of me to do. Please know I did not mean anything by it and my reaction was just improper. So please forgive me." I speak sternly and loudly with a bow. I said it. Now I can only hope he'll take my apology. I do not look into his face and instead keep my head down. My ears pick up a curious sound from his direction.

"Uhmm… who are ya again? We ever met? What are ya apologizing for?"

Seriously? After the scene I made today he does not even know who I am? Does he even remember? If it were me I would have had the poor soul on the ground begging for their lives that same instant. Yet, he does not remember? He must be lying. My face turns up and I begin to approach him. "You don't remember? I was the one who hit you after you're battle. I really did not mean to. You have to had remember that.".

A thumb is placed under his chin as he tries to think back during that time. "Ohh yea. You. How long ya been following me around for? Ya didn't want to do this tomorrow?"

"I only came across you a moment ago." I lie. He does not need to know I have been following him. It wouldn't look good for Yuroichi-sama and bring distrust between our divisions. I also do not want this guy to think I'm some type of stalker. "I am sorry for earlier." I say again hoping to get some response other than a realization that I exist.

"Hmmm…. No. I don't forgive ya."

"Huh. Why not?"

"My face still hurts."

"Maybe you should put an ice pack on it?"

"No. That won't do. I'll tell ya what can help. I want ya to tell me what you were peeping on me doing tonight." the taller soul reaper tells me with the lanky form approaching my body. There is that feeling again. Like a thousand hornets around me buzzing. Or dozens of snakes crawling around my feet and over my body. Yet the creatures just go about their livelihood. Not a feeling of danger… just hesitation. To beware of everything I say and do. My brain is so entranced by this feeling I do not even realize that the man is upon me. A pale hand holds one of my shoulders his face peers into mine.

Staring into this face of mystery I am not sure what to think. It is amazing. Our faces are only a few inches away yet I still cannot tell what this man's eyes look like. Everything about this fox face spells enigma. "Come on. You can tell me what ya saw. After all we're all pals and part of the thirteen squads. Right?" he says. I do not know if he is trying to soothe my mind, because it is having the opposite effect. This feeling does not make me scared, but it makes me want to act against it. To challenge it.

"Is there something that you are trying to hide?" I reply back sternly using my hand to squeeze down firmly around his wrist that touches my shoulder. Captain or not, I'll show him I'm not someone to be easily pushed around. The grin on his face only gets bigger from my action.

"Yea. See Captain Aizen and I have something planned for yer Captain."

My eyes narrow at the mention of my goddess's title. If he has any ill will in mind… "What do you mean?"

"Well what if I tell ya we have something wicked in mind. Something pretty sinister. But I'll tell ya only if you keep it a secret."

"What?"

"You're goin' to keep the secret?"

"No. You'll tell me now or else."

"Wow! So pushy even to a captain! Well simply… We're going to take the thing the woman values most."

"What are.."

"Something so valuable she'll die without it."

By now he must be feeling the grip I have on his wrist. Unconsciously my nails have bitten down into his flesh and tighten with each passing word. I am ready to bring forth my soul slayer and rid this man of his afterlife. I just want to hear what devious plan he has against my precious Yuroichi-sama so I have all rights to kill him.

"We're going to…"

My other palm holds the hilt of my sword.

"Steal all the milk from the second squad so she has none to get for the morning."

What? In my shock I do not even realize his other hand is pinching my cheek.

"A woman like that drinks so much milk that forty five percent of it in the Seireitai goes just to her squad. Can you imagine how crazy she will go with none around? Don't ya wanna see your master go bananas for a while? I bet we'll see a side of her we never knew."

This man… is a buffoon. Instead of trying to kill him my hand returns from the sword hilt. Instead it curls together in a fist and moves fast enough to strike his cheek like last time. Even if this so called plan is ludicrous and juvenile I will not have anyone tamper with my dark skinned princess's meals.

The fingers that squeeze my check instantly come to his protection and catch my arm. "Whoa! Ya tryn' to sting me again? Ha! I thought ya came here to apologize!".

"How dare you even try to plot something against Yuroichi-sama! I take back my apology! I'll make sure you pay for even considering something like that." I growl out preparing for my next attack. His voice erupts with a small laugh. One thing I do not like is being patronized.

One of my legs shoots up between the two of us. I aim for that cocky grin, but he is too fast. By the time my leg reaches its full height he is already five paces away from me. By the time my leg reaches the dirt and ground he is back five paces in front of me. Damn. He's going to counter attack. I place both my arms up preparing to block an attack, but he is too swift. It catches me off guard. Next I know his palm lightly tapes my cheek. He could have hit me harder? Before I can wonder why the same hand flicks my nose with two fingers. I jump away to a railing from above to get some distance between us. That and hold my nose while the pain goes away. That kind of hurt.

I glare at the silver hair who I cannot tell if he is staring at me or half asleep. He's mocking me. The bony bastard. His mouth opens wide and a haughty laugh comes out. "I'm kiddin'! I got nothing against Yuroichi-san. After all she's my associate now.". Gin's arms return under his haori and his features turn away from me. I stand up on the railing and glare as the man begins walking away.

"Bye bye little covert ops-san! You should go back to yer captain. There are things in the night that can be real scary. Ain't no place for the unprepared." his voice states at me before disappearing? Like I cannot take care of myself. He's definitely mocking me. If I ever get the chance I'll make him regret those words.

* * *

I return back to the secret ops commander with only my pride slightly beaten. She asks me how this little 'journey of redemption' went. I can only wave her off and give a short terse answer. "Hmm. That doesn't sound like a kind apology to me. Unless you didn't use words to apologize and found another way. Will I need to start giving Sui-Feng a curfew? Or should I should keep a closer eye on her to see if she disappears somewhere now?" Yuroichi-sama states.

"I would never!" I begin, but she cuts me off before I can further go into a rant of everything possibly wrong with that walking closed eyed mop. "Ohh.. did he spend time anyone today?" the flash goddess asks.

"Yes. He was with Captain Aizen-san and the captain of the ninth division when I first saw him. Then he was with the captain of the division twelve until being asked to leave. He moved on to a tea ceremony with General Yamamoto-sama and Captain Unohana-san where he was also asked to leave. At sunset he spent time with a friend till the evening where he enjoyed time with division three members. Then around midnight he met up with Aizen-san again, but I do not know why. He sounds like he wants to pull some joke on you."

"Hmm. I see… ok. I'll leave it to you to make sure nothing bad happens to me. Did they say anything else?"

"I did not get there in time to hear their conversation… Is there was something I should have been listening for?"

"No. Nothing. Just curious. That's all. Why don't you go get some sleep."

"Yes mam."

I walk away from my queen slightly rubbing my cheek and nose. Tonight I was stung.

* * *

**M.I.A. Author:** Feeling a little fanfic inspired lately after finishing another year of Nanowrimo and watching a few different shows. Before I jump back to my real project I'll try and make a few updates. After just reaching chapter 400 of bleach all I can say is... "really? 4 kilometers. What the hell man." That's as far as I reached though.

I'm not usually one to this, but here are a few pieces of media that I've found thought provoking or at least very interesting that some of you future writers may want to check out and get inspired from. I haven't finished many of these, but where I am at they have been interesting. I'm sure some of you have heard of these already. They've been Game of Thrones (tv series although I hear the book is just as good), Durarara!, True Blood (specifically season 3), The Vampire Chronicles (3 books in one volume), Catherine (game), Gundam 00 (specifically season 1), and most recently School Days (the anime. Not the game although that is also an interesting take...).

You can check any of those out, but if you try School Days don't look anything up on it. It's one of those shows that it is much better to go in blind and not know anything about it. All I'll say its a romance anime where a guy falls for a girl, and his female friend wants to help him date her, but also has feelings for him. That's the summary of the first episode. Its a short series too so you can kick it out in two days if you're feeling up to it. Some of you will either love me or hate if you decide to watch it heh... Those of you who have seen it let's not spoil it for the others.

Sadly I'm not updating just one story. I'll be hopping around to other unfinished subjects. So keep on the lookout. Till next.


End file.
